


Fantastic Newt and Where To Find Lottie

by TheArpil_MiyukiTanji1826



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArpil_MiyukiTanji1826/pseuds/TheArpil_MiyukiTanji1826
Summary: Lottie Hawthorne is thought to be a muggle, when she is actually the child of two pure-blood parents. However, she cannot use her magic, and lives alone in New York. But on a normal day, a strange man appears in her life that takes her on a whole journey she thought she'd never have to take. How will Lottie survive the fright of her past when people go after her, and how will a strange man and his beasts protect her? (a little A/U so please bear with me. I own none of these characters, except for Lottie Hawthorne who is my OC. This is only a fanfiction)





	1. A Fantastic Meeting

The New York weather is fair - moderately warm with a cool breeze - but I always wear a jacket wherever I go. I zip up my jacket and walk out of my flat (or apartment I should say since I no longer live in England). Another day at my awful job at the Brighten Café. I keep my mind busy with pleasant thoughts as I wall through the crowded streets.

That is until I find myself face down on the sidewalk.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry," I hear a soft, British male voice say above me.

I slowly stand up and dust myself off. _Be pleasant, Lottie, be pleasnt,_ I think to myself. I take a deep breath, put a smile on my face, and look the man in the eyes. "It's okay..." I say slowly. I was going to say more, but upon looking at his face, I am caught off gaurd. His beautiful blue eyes almost sparkle, and his shaggy reddish-brown hair gently flows in the light breeze. He is tall and rather slim for his height.

"Are you alright?" he asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Yes, I'm alright." I smile at him one last time and hurry away before I'm late to work.

Six Hours Later

Almost done with my shift of taking orders and dealing with troublesome people, I find myself staring into the same blue eyes that had knocked me down earlier this morning.

"Hi," he says quietly, "I felt really horrible about knocking you down this morning."

I smile a little and shake my head. "It's alright, I promise. No harm done."

The man looks a little more relaxed. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I laugh a little now, which causes him to blush. "I can get a drink if I want one since I work here. But thank you anyway."

Right now there is no one in line, and all the chattering keeps our conversation from being heard from my jerk boss.

"Well, when... When do you get off? I could wall you home. That way I can't knock you down again."

We both laugh. "I've got thirty more minutes if you even want to wait."

He smiles. "I'll wait." He walks to a table and sits down. I notice he is carrying a suitcase with him. And I finally take notice of his blue trench coat. It looks a little odd and old fashioned, but it suits him very well.

At the end if my shift, I walk over to the strange man, whom I still have not asked his name. He stands up, clutching his case, and smiles. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"Sure am!" I say enthusiastically.

As we begin to walk out of the café, a man rushes in and knocks me into the no-name man. I glare after the rude man, mutter words under my breath, and walk out. On our walk to my apartment building, we barely talk. Just nicities really. Casual "weather" talk. Arriving at my building, I offer to fix some tea, since I assume he is British. He almost decline, but my second offer of tea allows him to take me up on my offer.

(Now, I know I shouldn't let a strange person who I don't know the name of into my home, but I can take care of myself. I have several tricks up my sleeve anyway.)

Upon entering my apartment, I quickly fix some Earl Gray tea. I give him one cup and fix one for myself. As we sit in the mushroom chairs in my living room (because I'm poor and can't afford anything more comfortable), I can't help but notice him eyeing my shelves of books.

"Like to read?" I ask.

He looks at me with a startled expression. "Yes, reading is one of my favorite pasttimes. I also like to write."

I put my cup down and stand up. "What do you like to write?" I wall toward my books and pick one of my favorites up.

"Well, it's sort of... complex," he says. I look back to see him patting his case gently. _What does he have in there?_

"I understand." I take my book back to my seat and set it on the coffe table that separates no-name writer man and me.

"What's your name?" he asks.

I blink, surprised he asked me before I asked him. "My name is Lottie Hawthorne."

"That's a pretty name."

I blush. "What's yours?"

He pauses for a moment before answering. "Connor Smith."

"Well, it's nice to know your name," I say.

For a few minutes, neither of us say anything. We just stare around my apartment. It isn't the cleanest it could be, but it's mostly books and papers strewn about.

"So," I start before the silence becomes ackward, "do you travel a lot?"

He looks at me and nods. "Yes, quite a bit, actually."

My eyes widen a little in excitment. "Is there any way you would.... No, nevermind," I say, too embarrassed to ask my question.

"What is it?" he asks earnestly.

"Well, there... there's this book I've been looking for for a very long time, and I... I just wondered if you might know where I could find a copy." my face turns red as I wait for his response.

"What books is it?" he asks eagerly now.

"I know it's a child's book, but..." I trail off and glance into his eyes. So far he seems rather nice. "It's called Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander. There are no copies to be found where I look."

Connor looks at me for a moment. "Why are you looking for it?" His voice sounds a little shaky and confused, maybe even a little worried.

"Well, you see, I like to pretend I'm a witch who goes on magical adventures," I say, more red in the face for how stupid it sounds.  
He doesn't say or do anything for a minute, and I begin to feel like I've weirded him out. However, he suddenly opens his case and pulls a book out.

"Would... would this be alright?" he asks shyly.

I take the book from his outstretched hands and read the cover. "Oh my..." I look up at him. "How did you get this?" I ask, more concerned than I meant to sound.

He looks away nervously. "How did a muggle know about that book?"

We both stay silent. I know what a muggle is, but that's a term used only by people of the wizarding world. _His case... and the book..._ There is no doubt in my mind that he is a wizard.

"Who are you?" we both ask simultaneously.

Connor stands up quickly and pulls out his wand, aiming it at me. "Put you hands up, and don't even think about teaching for your wand."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction on here, and I'm reposting my story from another website I posted it on originally. Please leave comments and I hope you like it!


	2. A Friendship Case

I look at him, trying hard not to laugh. "Me? A wand? You've got to be kidding me." He looks at me quizically, his wand still pointed at me. "Look, I know about the wizarding world, but I don't have a wand. I can't use magic."

He lowers his wand and puts it in the inside pocket of his jacket. "I don't understand. Muggles don't know we exist. How do you?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Long story. Too much to tell to a complete stranger."

"Tell me now or I'll be forced to obliviate you," he nervously threatens.

"MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic would be very unhappy if you did that," I retaliate. "In fact, I might just report you myself."

He looks at me with a frightened expression. "Who are you?"

I smile and sit down. "A very unfortunate soul. Look, I'm not going to hurt you. No magic," I say as I wave my hands around. "You're not really Connor Smith, though, are you?"

He smiles a little and shakes his head. "I'm actually Newt Scamander," he says.

I look at him in disbelief. "But that book was written in 1927! You're too young to be him!" I exclaim.

'Newt' half smiles and scratches his head. "Well... It's a bit of a long story."

I half laugh. "Well, I guess everyone has stories they don't want to tell." I look at the book he gave me. "We seem to have gotten off all wrong." I look up at him and notice he isn't paying attention to me. _Is he always this shy?_ "Can we start over?"

Newt glance at me then his case. Stranger and stranger. "I think so."

I stand up and put my hand out. "I'm Lottie Hawthorne. Pleasure to meet you."

He takes my hand and shakes it gently. "I'm Newt Scamander. Likewise."

We let go of one another's hands. I glance down at his case and finally get enough courage to ask about it.

"What's in the case?" I ask.

At this, Newt smiles happily. "Well, I wrote that book, right?" I nod. "I have to study the beasts somehow." I follow his eyes to his case and I catch myself smiling. "I keep them with me. They're like my family."

"How many do you have?" I ask.

"That's hard to determine," he says as he puts got case down. Newt looks up at me then back to his case and unlocks it. "Would you like to see them?"

I walk over to him and crouch beside the case, holding the book tightly under my arm. "Please?"

Newt opens the case with delicacy, and I follow him inside the blackness.

_**Sorry this is so short. I didn't want to put too much in this chapter because of the next one to come, so I hope you like it very much. Please leave comments, anything that doesn't sound right or gramatical errors. I have read and re-read but you know how that goes XD** _

 


	3. A Possession of Tragedy

I climb down the ladder slowly, holding tightly onto the steps. I'm climbing in complete darkness, and I don't even know where I'm going. But he must be trustworthy, right? I mean, they don't just let any wizard publish a book. But... why is he here, eighty-nine years into _his_ future and still this young?

While lost in my thought process, I misstep and slip on the step. I try to grab a bar, but my hands can't find anything to grab hold of.

"Lottie!" Newt shouts above me.

I've fallen far and fast, and I only hope I don't end up a flat pancake. I suddenly see light and realize I'm falling head-first toward a room. Before I hit the ground, I jerk my body so I end up landing on my back. Then the pain shoots through my body as I hit the ground, and the last thing I remember before I pass out is Newt sliding down the ladder...

  
                  *******

_'Lottie,' a soft voice calls out, 'have a good day at school.'_

_I smile and wave at my mother as I run down the hall. 'I will mum!' I run faster so I can hurry and find my three best friends. The weather is cold, but there is no snow on the ground. I am wearing my uniform, but I... I can't remember... Did I have a uniform?..._

_Suddenly my friends are with me and we're laughing and having fun. They belong to Gryffindor...  Do I?... Harry, Hermione, Ron... All first years... But I've been here longer... How long?..._

_It's late now, where did the time go? We're all eating in the dinning hall with our house friends... Mine as well or only theirs?... Professor Dumbeldore stands up as the massive doors burst open. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall rush toward me, the latter crying. Why?... What happened?..._

_The rain beats against my face as I watch my parents being buried in the cold, wet earth. Who killed them?... I look to Dumbledore._

_'Uncle Dumbledore, what happened to mum and dad?' I ask._

_He shakes his head and gives me a necklace. It's a locket, but I'm never supposed to open it... Why? I... I can't remember... Don't open it...._

"Lottie, can you hear me?" someone says.

I open my eyes slowly and see Newt standing above me. "Wha-what happened?" I ask, feeling a little slugish.

"You fell," he says. "You passed out and began crying in your sleep."

I rub my head and look up at him. "Oh..."

Newt walks over to a shelf and gets a bottle. He walks back and hands it to me. "This will make you feel better."

I take it and stick it to my nose. I pull it away after one quick sniff. "What in Merlin's beard is that?" I ask.

Newt looks at me with a shocked expression. "Just drink it. You'd rather not know."

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. What else is there to do? I close my eyes and chug the smelly liquid before I have time to reject it altogether. My eyes begin to water as it works it's way down my throat and into my stomach.

"What is it?!" I half shout half gurgle. Newt hands me a glass of water and I drink it just as quickly as I did the other.

"It's going to help keep your body from hurting from the fall. Also heal any bones you might have damaged..." He looks at me then away.

I nod in acceptance of his explanation. "So, what now?" I ask.

He walks over to a door and puts his hand on it. "You wanted to see my fantastic beasts, right?" he asks as he looks at me. There's a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face that makes him look like a little kid.

I jump up, noticing I have no more aches or pains from my fall, and follow him through the door.

As we enter through the door, all sorts of creatures can be seen. The first to take my notice is a pair of giant bugs walking on their back two legs. Then there's other rooms with other kinds of beasts I can't even think to imagine. I see a little black creature scurrying along and I point to it.

Newt laughs and walks over to pick it up. "This," he begins, "is a Niffler. They like shiny things. When they find something they put it in their pouch." He tickles the beast on it's tummy and it relaxes.

I can't help but laugh. "It's so cute," I say.

Newt smiles and puts the beast down, then it suddenly runs toward me and climbs up my body. Before I or Newt can react, it grabs my necklace and stuffs it in it's pouch.

"No, give that back!" I scream. I begin to panic. "Newt!"

Newt comes running and grabs the Niffler. He reached in it's pouch and pulls it out. I grab it out of his hands and I put it back around my neck.

"A-are you okay?" he asks me worriedly.

I hold my head as Uncle Dumbledore's words ring through my head. "I-I need to get back," I say as I head back to the smaller room. "I'm sorry, but I need to get back."

He puts the beast down gently and hurries after me. We both stay silent as we make our climb up the ladder, him not being far behind me so I don't fall again. When we get back to my apartment, I see it is already eight o'clock.

"It's getting late," I say as I make my way to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Make yourself comfortable. There's food,  and a TV and books. I..." I pause and look at him. He isn't looking directly into my eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. Please forgive me." Before he can respond I rush into the bathroom and lock the door.

I begin to cry. I haven't thought about my parents in so many years. And my necklace, I never thought it could be taken away so easily. I calm myself and start the water for my shower. I look at myself in the mirror. My short red hair is somewhat of a mess, and my brown eyes are red from crying. My skin looks a little paler than usual, but I think I'm just tired. As I see my water is the temperature I like it, I get undressed and hop in.

 


	4. A Little Truth, A Little Hurt

After I dry off and dress, I sit on the floor of my bathroom. I have a sick feeling in my stomach. No matter how I try to calm myself down, nothing seems to work. I run my fingers through my hair and breath slowly.

"It'll be alright," I say to myself. "You haven't seen a wizard in a long time. That's all that's wrong."

I unconsciously find my hand holding onto my  necklace. It doesn't matter where I go, it's always there. Always. But people come and go, just like my parents. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Stop it," I whisper. Sometimes I feel like I am more of a threat to myself than the other people out in the world.

As I lean my head backwards to rest on the door, I hear footsteps briskly walking my way. I sigh and stand up, knowing Newt is probably scared that I'm sick or passed out. Just as my hand reaches the door knob, I hear a door slam and more feet stomping around.

I open my door and see Newt standing behind a corner while someone else is coming our way. Newt grabs hold of his wand just as the person turns the cornor.

When the person comes into view, I immediately see his features; he is tall and thin, and has semi-curly blond hair that covers one of his green eyes.

"Demetri!" I shout as I run to hug him. However, I don't get a hug in return.

"Who is in the apartment with you?" Denetri asks, his Brooklyn accent prominent.

"Oh, it's just Newt," I say like it's no big deal. "He's okay, I promise."

I motion for Newt to come out of hiding. He walks to me slowly, holding onto his wand tightly and his case even tighter.

"Newt, this is Demetri. Demetri, this is Newt."

They look at each other and then to me. Demetri has a questioning look, so I take them into the living room to sit down. I fix some hot tea and potato chips. I grab a pillow and sit down on it on the floor while the two men sit on the chairs.

Dememtri is a good friend of mine. He was assigned my "keeper" the day I came back to New York to live alone. He knew my parents very well, since they taught at the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was their first and last student, so he was more than happy to help look after me. Demo, as I call him, lives in his own apartment. He has his own shop where he sells books to muggles, or No-Maj's as they are called in America, and wizards.

I explain to Demo all that had happened since early this morning, and he has somewhat of a frown on his face. I mean, it isn't my fault I ran into some guy who isn't even in his own time period.

"Lottie," he begins, seriouness pouring out in his tone, "you know better than to trust anyone. You know it's dangerous!"

I bow my head in shame. "But Newt seemed so nice... He gave me a book-"

"So what?!" Demo interrupts. "I've given you plenty of books to read."

"Not the one I've been looking for," I mumble.

I steal a glance at Newt. He is holding his case in his arms tightly, and his face looks worried. _Poor Newt._

"Don't you remember the last time you trusted a strange wizard?"

Demetri can be so heartless. Of course I remember. How could I forget? It was three years ago, the year I came back here to live. It had been about two months since I'd heard from my friends at Hogwarts and Uncle Dumbledore, so when a person claiming to have a message from the latter found me, how could I not invite him in? As I was fixing tea for the wizard, he pulled his wand on me and told me if I didn't give him my necklace he would kill me. I began to panic. The power that is locked up in it is too dangerous for even me to use. I realized I had foolishly let an enemy into my home, and I had no way to protect myself.

Just as I was taking my necklace off, Demetri came to my rescue. He stupified the intruder and had MACUSA take him away. I cried for days after that incident, and Demo had to stay with me for two weeks. After that, MACUSA put four of it's people to watch my way to and from work, and even my apartment. They seem to know more about the danger my locket possesses than I do.

"Yes," I mutter. "You never let me forge." I look at Newt. "But Newt is different. He's too shy and kind to hurt me."

Newt looks back at me then away. "I promise I would never do anything to hurt her," he says.

Demetri looks at him sternly. "I am assigned to protect her at all times. I want her to have friends, but it runs the risk of her being in danger. I don't know you, and I can't trust you."

Newt looks down at the ground. "Send word to MACUSA asking about me. They'll explain myself."

Demetri looks at me then to Newt. "You're not staying here while I'm gone."

I begin to protest. "Yes he can stay here! You can't tell him what to do. It's my apartment."

Demo puts his hand to his head. "Merlin's pants! I swear you're looking for trouble sometimes." He looks at me and smiles a little. "Lottie, I trust you, but it's other people I don't trust. Not everyone is who they say they are."

I stand up and find the book Newt gave me. I toss it to Demo. "I trust him, cuz they wouldn't allow anyone to write a book used for teaching."

Demo looks the book over and then he looks at Newt. "So, you're Mr. Scamander?" he asks.

I look at Newt quickly who returns my look. "Yes?" he says, almost like he's asking himself who he is.

Demo puts the book down and stands up. "Well... I don't know how to say this, but I guess I was wrong."

I look at him. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You see, Newt has been sent to our time half as a punishment and the other half as... He has to help find someone," Demo says carefully.

"Yes, you're right," Newt says. He looks at me with sad eyes.

"But, why did they punish you? Who punished you?" I ask.

Newt looks at Demo who shakes his head. "That's none of your concern, Lottie," he says. "You have you're own problems to deal with."

I roll my eyes. "Well, he doesn't have anywhere to to so he can stay here until he has to leave," I say. "I have a spare room, so there no problem with him staying."

Demo's eyes widen as well as Newt's. I mean, it gets lonely here with no one to talk to, and he doesn't have anywhere to stay I'm sure.

"If he wants to he can, but he better know," Demo says as he turns to Newt, "that of anything happens to you, it's him that they'll go after. Not me."

And with that, Demo walks to me and kisses me on my forehead and leaves.

_**I hope things are making sense, and maybe even a bit of suspense is building up. This chapter was kind of more info than anything, but I still hope you enjoy it. Also, this takes place during 2016 year, but I've tied the original Harry Potter characters into this time period. It's not going to affect much of anything, and you can ignore the year altogether. So please enjoy and thank you all for reading and commenting!** _

 


	5. Strange Coincidence

Lottie," Newt says after a few minutes of silence, "why is Demetri watching you?"

I snap out of my daze and look at him. "Um, well...." I'm at a loss for words. I really don't want him to know, but I'm sure he is going to leave after tomorrow and I won't have to tell him. "I don't want to get you involved," I finally say.

Newt nods and looks at the door, avoiding eye contact. "I understand. I feel the same about my situation."

I look around and sigh. "It's getting a bit late," I say. "Let me show you to your room."

Newt stands up and follows me down the hall past the bathroom. At an angle from the bathroom is the spare bedroom and on the other side of the hall is my room. I open the door and walk in.

"Sorry if it's a bit cold in here," I apologise. "No one's been in here for a month."

Newt walks over to the bed and sets his case beside it. "It's alright," he says.

I don't say anything for a moment. I've never had anyone other than Demo sleep in the apartment with me. And he is... Newt is strange. He always seems shy, maybe even afraid to talk. _I wonder why he is here?_

I sigh to myself and turn my back to him to walk out of the room. "Don't just disappear tomorrow, okay? I'll make breakfast if you'll stay."

I hear a soft laugh. "I promise I won't leave. Breakfast sounds nice."

"Goodnight," I whisper.

I shut the door before I can get a response and I walk to my bedroom. It's just a simple room, really. A bed with colorful polka dots on it, a dresser with clothes, a little bulletin board with letters and picture of my friends from Hogwarts... I sit down on my bed and reach for the photo album on my nightstand. With the lights off and only the light of the moon coming through my window, it makes my room feel even more lonely than it did before. I open the album to the first picture. It's my parents holding me as a baby. The picture captures the movement of my parents, and I can see them both smile again. I miss them...

I feel tears streaming down my face. I didn't even know I was crying. I wipe my eyes and flip to a random page of the album. As soon as I can see again, I look at the picture.

"Heh, my first day at Hogwarts," I mumble.

Oh, how I remember that day so well. The next four pages are full of the first year of school there, and as I flip through then I begin to cry even more. Out of anger and sadness I throw the album as hard as I can at the wall and scream silently. I flop onto my bed bury my face in the pillow. I cry until I can't cry anymore, but I can't fall asleep. My thoughts are plagued with the memory of my parents and of my time at Hogwarts. I roll over too many times to count before I get up and go to the living room. I take a blanket from the back of one chair and wrap it around me. I get a book then curl up in a chair and read until I fall asleep.

6:30 a.m.

"Lottie," I hear Newt whisper.

"Hm?" I mumble as I wrap the blanket tighter.

"It's time to wake up," he says gently.

I open one eye and sigh. I stand up and keep the blanket wrapped around me. "Hungry?" I ask as I yawn.

Newt looks at the ground. "A bit,' he says.

I smile and walk to the kitchen, Newt following me. I decide to make pancakes, the one thing I know I won't burn. After all six pancakes are done, I put three on a plate for Newt and three on a plate for me.

"Do you want butter or syrup?" I ask as I get the syrup from the cabinet.

"Syrup, please," he says.

I bring the syrup to the table and sit down. Newt had gotten the apple juice out of the fridge without me even knowing it. _Probably used his wand,_ I think and smile a little.

Once we finish eating breakfast and we clean everything up (he was nice enough to help), we sit down in the mushroom chairs.

Suddenly, I see a little green creature crawl from his pocket of his jacket.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

Newt looks down at it and smiles.  He has a really nice smile. "It's a Bowtruckle," he says. "I call him Pickett."

I smile. "I don't know what's cuter. The Niffler from last night or Pickett."

For several hours, Newt and I talk about his beasts and how he wants to help protect them. I tell him how thoughtful that is of him, etc.. I begin to like talking to him, and he seems to become friendlier as time goes on. Finally, I look at the clock and see that it's already ten o'clock.

"Yikes!" I exclaim. "Look at the time!"

Newt looks at the clock and his eyes widen. "I had no idea," he says.

I smile and laugh a little. "I'm glad you ran into me yesterday. I can't remember the last time I had a real conversation with someone other than Demo."

"I should probably be leaving," he says as he stands up.

I stand up immediately. I'm not ready for him to leave yet. "Wait, do you have to go?" I ask.

He nods. "I have a job to do. There's a dangerous man on the run and I'm supposed to find him."

I try to think of a way to get him to stay. He seems like a nice person, and I wouldn't mind having him as a friend.

"Well, maybe I could help," I suggest.

Newt shakes his head. "No, I don't want to get anyone involved. Its dangerous."

"I'm dangerous," I say. "I doubt it could be that bad."

Newt stares at me in disbelief. "You're dangerous?"

I roll my eyes. "Probaly shouldn't have said that, but yes."

"How?" he asks.

I touch my necklace and look into his eyes before I looks away. "It's a long story."

Newt smiles a little and sits back down. "I've got time to listen to a story."

I faintly smile, realizing he is using this as an excuse to stay longer. I sit down as well and begin my story.

"I was born in England, but my parents moved to New York to finish teaching at Ilvermorny. I wasn't allowed to go with them, so I stayed with nanny's most of my life. To tell you the truth, I didn't know I was a witch until we moved back to England when I was four. I had no idea. I thought I was a freak, or that's what my nanny's called me after they saw me use magic. So, to keep my parents from hating me, I pushed those powers out of me somehow... But when I saw that my parents used magic and others did too, I accepted my powers as a witch. The professors at Hogwarts accepted me, and so did the students. I suddenly fit in with my magic.

"But, it was hard to control. At the slightest provocation I could shatter any glass, and my temper controlled how ferocious my magic became. I was afraid of myself, so I hardly ever left my room. When I turned eleven, I was accepted into Hogwarts as a student. I was excited yet nervous. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to control my magic around all those people. On the night when all the students arrived, I made myself scarce and hid. I didn't want to see them, and I didn't want to get sorted in front of all those people. So, on the following day, Uncle Dumbledore had me sorted into my rightful house: Ravenclaw. Despite being sorted into that house, I had no intentions of living with those people. I stayed with my parents. They taught there, and Uncle Dumbledore always made exceptions for me. He even told me the passwords to all the house entries."

I watch Newt's face the entire time I'm talking, and he seems to be listening very carefully.

"During November of that year, right after Halloween, something felt wrong. My parents had been acting strange, and I was worried about them. I had left them to go to class with my friends as usual, thinking that whatever it was was just in my head. But during dinner that night, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall told me my parents has been murdered. At first I didn't know how to react. I just sat there. Then when it sank in they were gone forever, I didn't stop crying until their funeral."

I take a moment to breath and calm myself. I've never told anyone about my past. Those who meant anything to me already knew. It's hard to remember all the pain I went through.

"Do you need to stop?" Newt asks me.

"No, I'm fine. Anyway, it was raining when they were buried. I hadn't asked anyone how they had died. I never thought about it. But Uncle Dumbledore and I were alone after the other people walked away, so I asked him. All he said was there was someone after them and me, and I could never use my magic again. It turns out that I had created an Obscurus when I was younger, and it was very powerful. And the only way to protect myself was to create it again and lock it away in my necklace." I touch it without much thought and continue my story. "For the rest of that year and then the next, people constantly made fun of me since I couldn't use my magic. No one knew why I couldn't, since I wasn't allowed to tell them. But Harry, Hermione, and Ron always stood by my side no matter what. But then I moved here to live, and I've been here ever since."

Newt doesn't say anything for a while; he seems lost in thought.

"I'm so sorry," he says at last. "I had no idea."

"Don't be sorry, I'm okay," I reassure him. "Besides, as long as the locket is never opened, everything is fine."

Newt nods and looks me in the eyes. "You mentioned an Obscurus."

"Yes, that's what my magic turned into when I oppressed it."

"The man I'm searching for is after powerful Obscurus'."

_**Any thoughts? Good or bad? It took me longer to write this chapter because I wanted to make Lottie's backstory perfect. Anyway, thank you for reading!!!** _


	6. The End of Freedom

I stare at him, confused and somewhat afraid. "Wha-what do you mean?" I ask.

"Lottie, who is after you?" he asks, concern etched in his voice and worry clear in his eyes.

I fumble with my necklace. "I-I don't know," I admit. "They never told me. They just said never to trust anyone."

Newt walks around, literally lost in thought. I'm afraid now. My life seemed normal and okay before I found out there's some guy after powerful Obscurus. I mean, I just assumed that a couple thugs were after my power. Not some guy they had to get someone from the last to catch. Who lets someone get that powerful???

"Newt?" I say after too long of a silence. "Is everything okay?"

Newt stops and looks at me. "Lottie, we barely know each other," he starts.

"I only met you yesterday so, good job for realizing that," I mumble.

"But it's as if we met for a reason. You are being hunted, even if you didn't know it till now, because you possess powerful magical abilities. I, on the other hand, am looking for a person who is looking for witches and wizards like you." Throughout his speech, he is moving about, hands waving here and there.

"Wait, wait, what are you getting at?" I ask.

He stops moving and takes breath. "I think if I protected you, in a way, that maybe I could catch the man I've been in pursuit of," he says at last.

I sit down in my chair. "Well, I don't know about 'protecting' me, but you're more than welcome to stay here of it would help you catch this guy. But..." I look down at my hands. "I'm still under the protection to MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic. You'll have to get them to okay it."

"Well, I should probably get a start on that, right?"

I laugh a little, then I look at Newt nervously. "I... I've never been afraid of anyone or anything before. Not really. I mean, being mugged is a little scary, but I'm ready to find out way out of any situation. But, is this guy..." I look away from his gaze. "Is he as dangerous as... As..."

Newt nods his head. "As Vodldermort. They're basically on the same level."

I shudder at the thought of there being two powerful, evil wizards. "How long have you been in this world?" I ask.

"Long enough to know the evil wizards," he says. "Probably close to the same time you started your second year at Hogwarts."

"I see." I stand up and grab my coat. "Listen, I'm going to go to Demo's book shop. There are plenty of people watching my every move, so don't worry about me. Just go get clearance from MACUSA and I'll meet you back here for a late lunch, or afternoon tea, or whatever you want to call it."

Newt nods. "That sounds fair. I'll see you back here then."

With that, I leave Newt in my apartment and head to Demo's store. I haven't been there in several weeks, mainly because work has been overbearing. On my way to Demo's,  I notice something very strange. There are about five people standing on the other side of the road in a cluster, all of them wearing dark purple trench coats. I know, I'm overreacting, I'm paranoid. But, I walk these streets too often for something like that to be normal.

I scurry along - hoping it isn't anything - and find myself at Demo's shop. Just the thought of musty old books sends chills down my spine. As I open the door, the little bell rings above me, and Demetri's face pops out from behind a bookshelf.

"What brings you here?" he asks, his voice soft and friendly.

"I came for a book," I say with a smile.

Demetri rolls his eyes. "As of you don't have enough."

I pout. "But Deemmmooooo."

"Stop right there," he says with a laugh. "Just go find one, and let me check it off before you leave."

I smile. "Thank you!" I shout as I walk into the back of he shop where he keeps his wizard books. I like the ones that have all the "bard tales" and poems. Some of the things old wizards did.

As I run my fingers along the spins of some books, I find one that isn't as old as the others. It strikes me as odd, since Demo usually keeps his things I very good order. I pull it out of It's spot and look it over. There's no title or author on the front cover. It's just a regular hard back book. I flip through the book and notice that the pages are yellow and old. Even the ink seems to be faded which is odd for so new a book.

I walk back to the front where Demo is, or was supposed to be. "Demo?" I call out. No response. "Demetri?"

"He's not here," a voice says from my right.

I quickly turn around to face the voice. "Pa-pardon me?" I say nervously.

It's an old man who is talking to me. Can't be harmful.  "He isn't here," the man repeats.

I nod my head. "Do you know where he went?" I ask. I slowly walk toward the door, somewhat afraid of this strange man. It's unlike Demo to just disappear like this.

"I'm afraid he's gone, deary," the man says, his eyes looking directly into mine. Something about them don't match his old manner.

"Oh, well, I'll just go look for him," I quickly reply as I put my hand on the door to open it.

"Petrificus Totalus!" the man shouts.

I suddenly find myself lying in the ground, paralyzed. _What the bloody hell did I do to deserve any of this?_

I watch the man with my eyes, since it's the only part of me that can still move.

"It seems as though I finally found you," the man says with an evil smile.

I try everything I can to move, but it's useless. Nothing I do works. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I mean, the shop was supposed to be a safe place. Where's Demo?

"Oh, come now," the man says as he squats down next to me. "Don't try to fight this so much. It's your destiny, Lottie."

He stands up straight again, the whole time his body seems to be changing. Then, finally I see him for what he really is. A normal, everyday looking, 40 something year-old man with black and grey hair. He's wearing a black trench coat, and he seems like a total jerk. _Probably worse than my boss._

"I bet you're wondering who I am," he says confidently. I just roll my eyes. I literally don't need this today. "You may call me Percival Graves." I roll my eyes again. He takes notice this time. "No, it's not my real name but it doesn't matter at the moment. Just be good and I won't hurt you."

He reaches down to take my necklace off. My eyes widen in terror. This must be the man Newt was looking for. Just as Percival touches my necklace, one of the windows shatters and some green winged beast thing knocks Percival several feet away from me. I see Newt running toward me, his wand in his hand and a little green ball in his other.

"You!" Percival screams. "I should have known!"

Newt picks me and and waves his wand, and the next thing I know, we're at MACUSA head quarters. And I already feel sick from apparating.

 


	7. The Beginning of Something

My body begins to get it's feeling back, and I realize I still have my book I found. The entire time I've been paralyzed, Newt and Demetri, who I have no idea how he got here and why he wasn't at the book shop, have been talking. _Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish that people knew half of what I go through._

"Lottie," Demo says as I move around a bit, "you seem to be better."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks," I barely say. My voice sounds funny and I feel like I've been frozen in ice.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner," Newt apologises.

"It's fine," I say. I try to smile, but it feels wrong. "You did your best."

"Lottie, listen to me very carefully," Demo interrupts. I look at him and nod for him to proceed. "Now that Grindelwald is after you and knows who you are, New York is no longer safe for you."

I look at him with utter confusion. "He said he was Percival Graves," I slowly say.

Newt shrugs his shoulders. "When I was in New York in 1926, he used a Polyjuice potion to use that identity. His real name is Gellert Grindelwald. However, witches and wizards don't know much about that incident anymore, they would only remember his true name."

I nod, still trying to gain all my senses back. "So, what now?"

"Well," Demo starts, "did you ever want to go back to England?"

I stare at him. "You're kidding, right? Go back to England? Where all those people made fun of me?" I roll my eyes for the millionth time today. "Sure! Why not? I'll only end up summoning my bloody magic and blow up half the continent. So sure! Let's go!"

"I find your sarcasm lacking," he replies. "And you don't have a choice. I really meant you're going back, and Newt and I are going with you."

I glance at Newt who had been silent for a little while. "How do you feel about this, Mr. Scamander?"

Newt gives me a weird look. "You feeling okay?" he asks me.

Now that he mentions it, my head does kinda feel weird. And my face feels hot for some reason. "Yeah, sure," I say as I find my head slowly leaning toward Newt's shoulder. "I'm just tired."

Newt pats my head. "Is there anything at your apartment you want to take?"

As my eyes begin to shut, I nod slowly. "My books. Don't leave my books." Then my eyes close and I fall asleep.

**Some Time After Dark**

I hear voices in the distance as I begin to wake up. _Nothing like a nap after apparating_. I open my eyes and see that I'm lying in a bed. I push the covers off and stand up, still a bit dizzy. As I walk toward the door, someone walks in and knocks me on the ground.

"Lottie!" Newt's voice shouts. "I'm so sorry!"

He bends down to help me stand up, and just before he lets go, I pull him down and run off laughing. That is twice now that he has knocked me down, and once for him. He still has one more coming.

I walk down the hall, taking notice that I've never been in this place before. As I turn the corner, I hear Newt's footsteps behind me, and I see Demo sitting in a chair in front of me.

"Glad to see you're awake," Demo says.

I smile. "Where are we?"

Newt puts his hand on my shoulder and scares me. "We're at his place," he says as he points at Demetri.

I push his hand off my shoulder and walk toward the big window I see. There's a beautiful scene outside. All the trees are turning red, and and sky is a bright blue.

"You'll be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Demetri says

I turn around and glare at him. "Why am I going back? Who thought that would be a good idea? Everyone will make fun of me again!"

Demetri rolls his eyes and walks to a door. "He's going with you. That way if anyone tries to mess with you they'll think twice." And with that, Demetri goes outside.

I look at Newt, a little harsher than I meant to. He immediately looks to the ground and avoids my gaze. "Who's idea was it?" I ask, trying to sound nicer than I look.

"Well, um," he begins, "we both agreed it would be safer with Dumbledore to help protect you. And if Grindelwald shows up, I'll be there to take care of him."

I look back to the window and sigh. "I was born a witch and I can't even use my powers." I run my fingers through my hair and look back at Newt. "I'm sorry. For everything. I... I just." My eyes begin to water and I can't see anymore.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and then I'm pulled into a hug. "It's tough, I know. I've watched young children die from their Obscurus," he says slowly. "I'd rather know you couldn't use magic than know you died from it."

I close my eyes. _Why is he being so nice to me? I've not been nearly as nice to him as he is to me. He hardly knows me._

"Newt," I begin, "why are you helping me?"

He laughs softly. "I'm a Hufflepuff. I like to protect people."

I smile. It's only been two days since I've known him, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. "Well, Mr. Hufflepuff, I think you and I could be good friends."

"Friends with Miss Ravenclaw?" he jokes. "Well, we Hufflepuff are a lot nicer than you Ravenclaw are."

I poke him and laugh. "Or is that just you?"

We both laugh. I've not had a friend since Demo, and it'll be nice going back to Hogwarts with Newt. I'm sure things have changed since he was last there. How long ago was that, anyway?

**_Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it so much!!!! Sorry if I'm a little slow posting the next couple of chapters. High school is crazy!_ **

 


	8. A Book and A Beast

As the day goes on, I sort through the books I want to take to Hogwarts with me and those that in going to leave here with Demo. I don't pay much attention to anything, too worried about going back. I mean, I'm glad I'm going to see my friends again, and Uncle Dumbledore, but everyone else... Sometimes even Slytherin wasn't as mean as the others good be.

With all my books packed, I sit down on the bed and relax for a moment. I play through my mind the events of yesterday: the people in dark purple trench coats, the book shop, the old man, the odd book... "The book!" I shout aloud. I stand up and search for the book I had yesterday. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Lottie?" Newt calls from behind me.

I stop what I'm doing and look at him. "What?"

He walks in and looks around at the mess I've made. "Everything alright?"

I nod my head and continue searching for the book. "Did you or Demo take a book from me yesterday?" I ask.

I hear the sound of footsteps walking away, and I immediately turn around. "Newt!" I call after him as I see he has walked away. No response. "I gave him a chance," I mutter before I run after him. As I enter the living room, I see the front door is wide open, so I rush out before he can get out of my sight.

"Newt!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I scan the area for any signs of him, but it's as if he disappeared. I sit down on the ground and look around, this time just for sight-seeing. Its really very pretty out here. There are bird's chirping, and every now and then I see a fox, and even a deer. I lay down on the grass and stare up at the sky. The clouds are so pretty, they look like streched out cotton balls.

I am still going to hunt Newt down and make him tell me where the book is, but for right now I'm just going to stare up at the sky and enjoy the little bit of time I have before I have to go learn stuff.

I close my eyes for a few moments and let my mind space out. Its just nice not having to worry about anything. I can't remember the last time I didn't worry.

"Come back here!" I hear Newt shout off in the distance. I mentally roll my eyes and ignore his shouting. Until something runs into me.

I open my eyes and sit up, only to find Newt's Niffler sitting in my lap. I smile and scratch it's belly. The Niffler rolls over and I laugh softly. Who knew these things could be so friendly?

I hear someone panting, so I look up to see Newt bent over breathless. I wave at him. "I say we trade."

Newt looks up at me, his hair drenched and messy, with an uncertain look. "Trade what?"

I pick the Niffler up in my arms and stand up to face him. "The Niffler for the book," I say confidently.

Newt shakes his head, still bent over. "I can't. De-Demetri said not to," he says between paints.

I shrug my shoulders and rub the beast's belly again. "I guess I have a new pet," I say as I begin to walk away.

"No,wait," Newt says as he sprints to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "I swear I don't know what he did with it. Just please, don't take him," he begs.

I turn around to face him, a little hurt. "Newt, I would never _actually_ take any of your beasts. They're you're family," I say as I hand the beast to him. "Do you think I would?"

Newt pushes his hair out of his eyes and looks at me for a moment, then he turns away his gaze. "No, I just... I just get protective."

I smile a little and nod. "I guess that's why my parents had to die." Newt looks at me abruptly. "You would die to protect your beasts just like my parents died to protect me."

Newt nods and looks at the Niffler in his arms. "I would do anything to protect the beasts _and_ people I care about."

"Don't ever die trying to protect me," I say quickly. I stare hard into his eyes. "I mean it, Newt. I've told Demetri the same thing. If either of you do, I'll never be able to forgive myself for putting you in the way of danger."

Just as Newt's mouth opens to speak, a loud noise, almost like something crashing to the ground, rings throughout the once silent area. Newt and I turn to face the noise and are met with the sight of several people walking toward us.

**_Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than most of my others. I wanted to post a chapter tonight, so I hope it seems alright. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it so far! On to the next chapter!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am still trying to get the gang of this website, so if by any chance anything seems a bit off, or whatever, please let me know lol. I love the fact that so many of you have read my story, and I really hope it is good and you all enjoy it. Again, thank you all for reading, and especially those who left comments!


	9. A Three Broom Solution

I look at Newt, a small smile on my face. "It looks like you get to meet my friends a day early," I say as I grab his hand. "C'mon." I pull him behind me towards the new arrivals who run in our direction.

Hermione is the first one to get to me. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"Lottie!" she say happily. "I've missed you so much!" She lets go of me and we both smile at each other.

"I've missed you too, Hermione," I say softly.

Ron and Harry are the next to hug me, and I see that all three have grown up since I saw them last.

"Guys," I say as I turn to face Newt, "this is Newt Scamander. Newt, this is Hermione, Ron, and Harry."

They all shake hands and the normal stuff people do when they greet one another. To be fair, I zone out after they shake hands. I don't mean to, it just happens every now and then. I'm so screwed if Professor Snape catches me doing that tomorrow in his class.

"Lottie?" someone calls.

I turn to Hermione quickly. "Yes?" I say, sheepishly.

They all laugh a little and I blush. "You're still the same, I see."

I nod, face still red. "I-is that bad?"

She shakes her head. "No, that's wonderful that you haven't changed."

"Would anyone like tea?" Newt asks. I look at him and notice the Niffler is gone (since Newt hasn't been paying attention). I look around and see him running into the house, and I can only wonder what 'shinny' things will go missing now. I laugh softly, and realize that the others are walking toward the house while Newt is lingering behind.

"Lottie?" he says quietly. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm fine. I just... Zoned out," I say. "Are you fixing tea or am I?"

Newt laughs quietly. "I can fix tea."

We both walk into the house and get busy fixing tea and a few snacks to eat.

Harry and Ron scarf down quite a bit of food while Hermione tells me a little bit of what's happened since I've been gone.

"So, Harry has a godfather?" I ask.

Harry nods. "It was a bit of a mess trying to save him. We all thought he helped kill my parents, but he was trying to help."

Ron's eyes widen. "And my rat was actually the one who was to blame."

I sigh quietly. "Well, at least he's still alive," I say.

I feel a hand on my head. "Well, it looks like they beat me here," I hear Demo say above me.

I glance up at him and smile. "You're always slow."

He rolls his eyes and sits down in the window seat. "So, have they told you?"

I blink and stare at them. "Told me what?" I ask.

The three of them turn and look at one another, as if they are going to pretend I didn't ask.

"I see they didn't," Demo says, a little frustrated. "Well, it's been decided you are going to Hogwarts tonight."

I stare at him. "What?!" I yell. "What the bloody hell do you mean I'm going back tonight?!!" My friends shrink back in fear, and I see Newt scoot away from me. I stare into Demo's eyes furiously.

Demetri stands up in defiance. "You _will_ go tonight," he responds.

I stand up and put my hands on my hips. "And why is that?"

"You're uncle requested it," he retaliates.

"Why?" I ask, getting a bit angrier.

"I'm not at liberty to say." He walks into my bedroom, leaving us all silent, and walks out a minute later with my bags of books. "Take your books, and go."

I look at him and cross my arms. "Not until you give me answers!" I shout.

He throws the bags down and glares at me. "You'll do as I say now, or I'll be forced to paralyze you."

"As if that's a threat!" I say with a smirk. "A threat would be to obliviate me, or even kill me."

Newt stands up abruptly. "Lets calm down, alright?" I look at him angrily. "Look, it's not like it's going to make much of a difference if you go tonight or tomorrow, so it'll be better to get it over with."

I close my eyes and breath deeply. _They don't understand_ , I think to myself. _I'm practically a Muggle going to a Witchcraft and Wizardry school._

"Fine," I finally say. I walk over and pick my bags up and head towards the door. "Let's go then, since I'm clearly not wanted here anymore," I say as I glare at Demetri out of the corner of my eye. I notice he has a sad look on his face, but I honestly don't care at the moment.

"I'll see you around then, little Lottie," Demo says as he turns to face me.

I look at him once last time the exit the house. _He hasn't called me little Lottie in a long time...._ I hear Newt and the others follow shortly and off we go to Hogwarts. Well, when I say off... I mean off on a broomstick. It's been too long since I've been on one, so I share on with Hermione and Newt share with Harry.

I close my eyes while we're up in the sky. It feels so nice to have the wind against my face again. I've missed it all too much in fact; the flying, the spells, the magic. Except the people. I could live without them.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"There it is!" we all shout at the same time.

Even if it's been some time since Newt and I have been here, once you see it you never forget it. The school is enormous and old, all the towers are lit with the light from the windows. And the students are traveling in coats across the water. _First years_.

As we land on the ground, I realize why I'm here a day early. It's the first day that everyone arrives. The big day for everyone. I suppose it would be better to be here than wait until tomorrow, and after that long ride I feel horrible for yelling at Demo like I did. He was just trying to do as he was told. That's all he's ever done. Not to mention protect me from my foolishness as well as evil, dark wizards.

We all walk quickly into the bathrooms to change into out robes and uniforms (mine still being Ravenclaw), and rush to get to the dinning hall before the ceremonies start. I completely missed my sitting hat ceremony, but I've always enjoyed watching everyone else's.

Like I always used to, I sit down at the Gryffindor table along with Newt. No one has ever said anything, mainly because no one really liked me. So in a way I guess it doesn't really matter. Before anyone can eat, all first years have to be sorted. And once that's done - there seem to be more than I recall from years past - we all stuff out faces full of food. Well, everyone else does but me. I still have Demo on my mind.

"Lottie," Newt says as he nudges me with his arm. "Are you not hungry?"

I look at him, trying my best to smile, although it feels like I'm going to cry. "I just don't feel good. I'm okay," I lie

Newt frowns and looks back at the table. "You upset about fighting with Demetri?"

I sigh a little and stand up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. And probably send him a letter telling him I'm sorry," I add at the end as I walk away.

It's been a long three days since I met Newt. And since then so much had hapened I can't even begin to think. And everything happened so fast. I didn't even say goodbye to Demo because I was so upset over nothing. I walk up to Gryffindor's part of the castle and say the password. Instead of staying up until the others get back I go straight to bed. I lay there and write Demo a letter, apologizing for the way I acted earlier, and send it with an owl before I go to sleep. And even then, I really just lay still, quietly crying. Can I handle all this? I can't seem to clear my head of all thoughts, so I grab a book from my bag and read it.

" _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ ," I read aloud. I laugh softly and read the book until I fall asleep.

_**So, I'm taking a bit of my twist to this story. It's their fifth year at Hogwarts, but I'm not going by the book. So the tournament happened, Serius Black is alive, and so forth, if I can recall all I need from it. But I am changing the rest of the stories. This isn't the Order of the Phoenix. Not this time XD anyway, thank you for reading!!!** _

 


	10. Hogwarts

"Lottie, wake up," I hear some say above me.

"Go away," I mumble as I roll up in my blankets.

"Professor Snape is our first class."

Without another word, I jump out of bed and rush to get ready. "Of all the classes I'm going to be late for," I mutter to myself as I run down the halls. Every one abandoned me, so now I'm left to suffer alone.

As I turn the corner, I can see the door in my view. "Please don't let me be late," I say as I open the door.

"Miss Hawthorne," Professor Snape says as I shut the door behind me.

I cringe at the sound of my name. "Y-yes sir?"

"You're late," he says, his voice full of disappointment.

"Yes, sir," I mumble. I look around and see that everyone is staring at me. I'm so screwed.

"Sit down and see me after class."

I nod and hurry to my seat beside Hermione. What else can go wrong?

Potions class is something I'm fairly good at. I know how to mix them without any explosions, and I know what ingredients make what potion. However, if anything ever calls for magic, I'm screwed once again. During my second year, Hermione usually helped with the magic part. But even then everyone knew I couldn't use magic.

At the end of class, everyone leaves and I stay behind as directed at my late arrival.

"Miss Hawthorne," Snape begins, "you are not going to start being late, are you?"

I shake my head. "No, sir. I just didn't wake up early enough this morning and-"

"Who's fault is that?" He gives me one of those 'stop being stupid' looks and I look to the ground.

"It's mine, sir," I say quietly. A moment, and I mean just a few seconds, of silence passes before Snape says anything.

"How has life been without your magic?" he asks.

I look up at him, somewhat puzzeled as to why he asked that. "It's been life, I suppose."

He scoffs and turns around. "At least you've managed. You may go now."

I nod, even though he can't see me, and rush out of the classroom. In the hallway I find that instead of Hermione, Ron, and Harry waiting for me, Newt is. Once he sees me, he walks over to me with a small smile on his face.

"How did class go?" he asks, looking at me for a moment then looking away.

"I was late, and late to the wrong class," I say with a laugh.

Newt chuckles. "Which class do you have next?"

I think for a moment. "I have no idea. Probably Professor McGonagall."

"Can I walk you there?" he asks.

I smile. "That'd be nice."

We begin our journey to her class in silenece, but within fifteen stepswwe start talking. I ask him about his time here, and he tells me all these interesting stories. Some are quite hillarious, and some others are almost heart breaking.

"So, you didn't have many friends?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, I prefered the company of beasts to people, but I did have one." He looks off into the distance, and I can tel he doesn't really want to talk about that subject.

"Well, at least you didn't have to deal with Professor Snape," I say.

"Why is that?"

"He always sounds like he's disappointed in everything." I begin to do several impersonations of Snape which get several laughs from Newt. _He has such a nice smile, and a cute laugh._

"Shouldn't you be in class," I hear a voice say behind me. Newt and I turn around to see Professor Dumbledore standing there with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Dumbledore!" I shout as I run to hug him.

He hugs me tightly and I smile. "It's been a while," he says.

I pull away. "It had been a long time. I thought I would never see you again."

He laughs a little and looks at Newt. "I see you met an old friend of mine."

I look back at Newt and then to Uncle Dumbledore. "What do you mean?"

"He was my teacher when I went here," Newt says from behind me.

"I forgot you weren't from this time period," I say as I look at the ground.

"And a wonderful student he was. It's odd that the two of you happened to meet," Uncle Dumbledore says.

I smile as I think about how we met. _What an oddity it is,_ I think to myself. _Not only is he after the person that wants my magic, but he's a nice, friendly person who just wants to help people._

"Lottie?" Newt says as he taps my shoulder.

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at him to where he is now standing. "Yes?"

Newt smiles. "Dumbledore left."

I blush and look down. "I got lost in my thoughts," I mumble.

"It's alright," he says. "You should probably get to class."

My eyes widen in horror. "Merlin's beard! I'm going to be late!"

And late I was, for every class for the entire week. Surprisingly, since I was late, that meant I was late getting out of class. And that meant no one could make fun of me or bully me. Which is nice because I needed a week to get used to being here again.

After a full week at Hogwarts, I start to get back into the rythmn again. Hermione helps with the magical parts that I can't do, and Harry and Ron keep me company when things get boring. Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, pull so many pranks that I might die from laughter.

At the end of classes on Monday (second week), I walk down the halls with my three Gryffindor friends.

"So, he's not your boyfriend?" Hermione asks.

I laugh and shake my head. "No, he's just a friend, if you can call someone a friend after you've known them about a week."

"Well, from what I've heard, some of the Ravenclaw girls have eyes for him," Ron says.

I shrug my shoulders. "That's Newt's problem."

"We've got trouble," Harry says suddenly.

We all look ahead of us to find that Draco Malfoy and his gang have blocked the hallway.

"Well, if it isn't the reject," Draco says as we approach him.

I roll my eyes. "Well if it isn't the momma's boy," I say.

Draco scrunches his face and tightens his fist. "What d'you say?"

I look him dead in the eyes and point my finger at him. "I'll dumb it down for you. I called you a sissy."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "That's enough out of both of you," Hermione says. "Get out of our way and let us pass."

Draco laughs. "As of I'm going to let a pathetic witch call me a sissy."

I laugh. "That's all you're going to call me? You've gotten soft," I retaliate.

I push past them, Hermione, Ron, and Harry following behind me. Once we're out of eyesight and earshot, Ron quips in.

"What d'ya think you're doing?" he asks frightfully.

"I'm fighting back," I say as we head toward Hagrid's hut.

"But Lottie," Harry joins in, "things aren't like they used to be. Draco isn't setteling just for name calling anymore. He'll fight you if he wants to."

I shrug my shoulders. "Oh well."

We drop the subject as we get closer to Hagrid's place. Harry knocks on the door, and a Hagrid answers.

"You're friend is already here," Hagrid says to me.

I scratch the back of my head. "To figure."

All four of us walk into his hut. My eyes immediately see Newt petting his Niffler.

"Hello, Lottie," Newt says with a smile

I blush suddenly. "Hi," I say sheepishly. I turn my gaze immediately to the others. "So, what mind of crazy beasts do you have now?" I ask Hagrid.

He laughs. "They're nothing compared to the one's Newt has," he says.

I look at Newt again, who isn't looking anywhere but at the Niffler. "I enjoy showing people my beasts when I know they'll treat them with respect," he adds.

As he says that, I smile. _Then you trusted me from the very first day._

"Hagrid," Harry begins, but I stop listening. I walk over to the window and look out of it.

I remember my first year here. We always came down here when we could. It was the best and worst year of my entire life. I gained friends and allies, as well as enimies, but I lost my parents and my ability to use magic at the same time. While I am fine without using my magic, there are times when I could almost open the locket so I could use it again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Lottie," Newt says, "are you okay?"

I turn around and notice that he's the only one in here. "I zoned out. I'm sorry," I mutter as I look away.

"Then you didn't hear," Newt says in a sad tone.

I look at him, puzzeled. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Newt tightens his grip on my shoulder. "Lottie, please forgive me for being the one to tell you."

"Newt, what's wrong?" I ask. I glance around quickly, and notice that the door is open, and I can almost hear Uncle Dumbledore's voice I think.

"Lottie," he begins but stops. His eyes have tears in them, and it hurts me to see him this upset. "There... There's been an attack."

"What do you mean?" I ask worriedly. "Here? On a student?"

Newt shakes his head and takes a breath. "It happened before Dumbledore had time to get there. Lottie, I'm so sorry," he says.

My mind races to understand what he's saying. "Newt, I-I don't understand," I admit.

"Lottie, Demetri is dead," Newt says.

**_Sorry for not updating! I had a long couple of days, and I put in for a job at a radio place and I've got my fingers crossed! Nevertheless, writing is something that I enjoy and I will always update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading, and the comments, and the kudos. It means so much that all of you have taken the time to read my story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!_ **

 


	11. A Grave and No More

For a moment, I can't feel or do anything. _This can't be happening, it can't be real_. My eyes begin to fill with tears and my body goes numb and limp. Newt grabs me and hugs me tightly. _He can't be dead. I told him he couldn't die_.

"Lottie, I'm so sorry," Newt says.

I bury my head in his shirt and cry. "He... he can't be dead," I say through my sobs. "Newt, tell me what happened."

Newt strokes my head. "Not right now. It isn't the time and place," he says.

I cry a bit harder. _If he had never been asigned to protect me, he would still be here._ I try to stop crying, to stop thinking, to maybe be numb from all of this. I pull away, and wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"You going to be okay?" Newt asks.

I look at him, then away. "I'm going to my room," I say. I run from Hagrid's hut all the way to my dorm room. I flop onto my bed and bury myself under my blankets.

I was so mean to Demo the very last time I saw him.

_"Let's go then, since I'm clearly not wanted here anymore," I say as I glare at Demetri out of the corner of my eye. I notice he has a sad look on his face, but I honestly don't care at the moment._

_"I'll see you around then, little Lottie," Demo says as he turns to face me._

At the thought of him calling me little Lottie, I begin to cry again. _I should have known something was wrong_ , I think to myself. _He only called me little Lottie when something bad happened._

I roll on to my back and look up at the ceiling. "I hate my life," I whisper. I turn my head so I can look out of the window. _What else can go wrong?_

**Two Days Later**

The sky is dark and the ground is wet from the rain from yesterday. It's as if the sky wept at the knowledge of an innocent person's death. Newt is standing beside me as I stand before Demetri's grave. They buried him before the rain came yesterday, and I was not allowed outside of Hogwarts until now.

"He's in a better place," Newt says, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, he's six feet under all because of me," I say angrily. I clench my fists and hold back tears.

"Lottie, you can't blame yourself for this," Newt says as he looks at me. "He cared about you enough to sacrifice his life so you could live."

I look up at Newt and glare at him. "You think I wanted him to do that?! He had so much life ahead of him and now it's all gone!" I turn my back to him and cross my arms. _I won't let anyone else risk their life to save my worsethless one._

"So now what he did is going to be for nothing?" Newt says harshly. "He protected you, Lottie. And you're being ungrateful."

At his last words, I can no longer keep my tears back. "He was my friend," I say through chocked words. "And I was so mean to him sometimes, and he... he was always there to pick up the pieces." I put my head in my hands and cry.

I hear Newt shuffle his feet. "I didn't mean to make you cry," Newt says.

I shake my head. "It's not your fault," I say. I take a deep breath and look up at him. "He was like my brother. No matter what I did, he was there. There was a time when I foolishly let a wizard into my home, and he threatened my life for my locket. I knew better than to let him in, but he said he had a message from Uncle Dumbledore." I look back at Demetri's grave and sigh. "And he saved me. He saved me every time I needed him. And I never once got to repay him for it."

Newt puts his hand on my shoulder. "Listen, he told me something while you were asleep when we arrive at his house." I look up at him eagerly. "Lottie, he told me how he was assigned to protect you. It was supposed to be different people every two months, just to keep the people from becoming exhausted. But Demetri, he became attached to you. He convinced MACUSA to let him be the only one to protect you."

I look down at the ground. "I had no idea. I was always afraid I was a burden."

"To him you weren't. He saw how troubled you were, and broken. He couldn't imagine anyone else protecting you becaus he felt like they wouldn't be kind and understanding."

I laugh softly as Newt tells me this. _That's so like Demo._ "Newt," I interrupt, "why are you telling me this?"

"He asked me to tell you. He knew he wouldn't live much longer. But he wanted you to be safe above all things." Newt looks at me and then to the grave. "Do you understand why it hurts me to see you angry at him?"

I close my eyes. "Yes. But Newt, if you ever try to protect me, or die for me, I will never be okay. That'll be too many people who died for my sake."

I look at Newt and he returns my gaze. Newt nods, and we both stand in silence for the remainder of my time I'm allowed to stay.

Once we are back at Hogwarts, I try my best to be cheery around everyone. For the next several months, I grow closer to my four friends, and I only get in trouble for fighting twice a week. I'm not going down without a fight now, Demo taught me that much. As Christmas break approaches, I begin to feel a little sick. Another year alone, with now my parents gone as well as Demetri. And who knows what's in store for me outside of these walls, if I'm ever allowed to leave that is.

**_Thank you for reading!!! Bit of a slow chapter, but I've got some really great plans for the next ones to come! If I don't post soon, don't go away. I'm in the middle of reading Pride and Prejudice so it's taking me a little bit of time to write._ **

 


	12. Snow and War

"So, are all of you going home for Christmas?" I ask during lunch two days before the train leaves.

Hermione nods. "My parents said they wanted to see me this year, and I kind of miss them more than usual."

I smile a little. "I know what you mean."

Her eyes widen and she looks down at her food. "Sorry," she mumbles, almost too soft for me to hear.

"Harry is coming home with me," Ron says with a mouth full of Beartie Botts. "My mum said she doesn't want him going back to his house."

Harry shivers at the thought of his home. "I'd rather be attacked by a dragon," he half jokes.

Newt had been somewhat silent through the conversation, but after Harry's last words, we all can't help but laugh.

"Are you going to stay here?" Harry asks me.

I nod. "Uncle Dumbledore says it's not safe right now to leave. He told Newt and me that we would just have to settle staying here." I shrug my shoulders and take another bite out of my cookie.

"I've never asked, but is he really your uncle?" Hermione asks suddenly.

"No," I say with a smile. "I've just always called him that. See, when my parents moved here when I was three, Dumbledore always treated me special and gave me presents. So I just called him that."

Hermione smiles and stands up. "Well, I better start packing before it's too late. I would advise you boys to do the same." With that, she walks away leaving Ron and Harry with ill looks.

"You know she's right," I point out.

They both roll their eyes and stand up. "You don't have to point that out," Ron says.

I laugh a little as they walk away. "Well, it looks like it's going to be just you and me," I say to Newt.

He nods. "That'll be okay."

I smile and think about what we're going to do for two and a half weeks. _I wonder what kind of mischief I can get into..._

"Lottie," Newt says as he stands up, "you should probably get to class."

I roll my eyes. "Neeeewwwtttt, no one is going to class today," I whine.

Newt looks at me and frowns. "You have a special 'class', remember?" he says, quoting class with his fingers.

I sigh and stand up. "Fine, fine, fine," I mumble.

Since I can't use my magic without the dark wizards attacking me, Uncle Dumbledore decided that Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and himself would teach me how to, at first, protect myself without magic, and if possible, teach me how to use my magic in small quantities. _This ought to be fun_ , I think to myself.

Newt and I walk out of the Great Hall and outside toward Hagrid's hut where I will be studying until all the students leave. The air is chilly, and there is so much snow on the ground I can't help but wish I could start a snow fight. _What's stopping me?_ I glance at Newt out of the corner of my eye and see that he isn't paying much attention to me. I stop suddenly and quickly make a snowball before he has time to realize what I am doing. Just as he stops and turns to face me, I throw the snowball at his face and watch it explode on contact. Newt screams as the coldness touches his face, and I begin to laugh.

"You should see your face!" I say as I laugh. However, before I can react, I feel a coldness spread across my face. I wipe the snow off my face and open my eyes to see Newt bent over laughing. I scrunch my face and grin evilly. "WAR!" I shout as I take cover behind one of the stone walls that decorate the outside of Hogwarts. Newt's eyes widen in fear as he, too, takes cover. Since I can't use magic, I have to make my snowballs by hand. But... Newt can make twenty to my ten any time. He just can't throw very well. I hear shouts from people around us, but I try my best to ignore them and focus on my target. I smile as I see Newt poke his head out from hiding, allowing me to take my shot.

Within minutes, other students join in on the fun, and snowballs begin flying through the hair. I get hit only a few times (thanks to my fantastic dodging skills), while I hit Newt at least ten if not more. As I throw another snowball at Newt, I hear a grin. A very unhappy, displeased grunt. I slowly look out from my shelter and see that I accidentally hit Professor Snape with my snowball. He glares at me, and I hang my head. I stand up and walk towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," I say. "I didn't see you standing there."

I hear a soft chuckle escape his lips, but as soon as I look up he still has the same face. "You have a destination to get to, do you not?"

My eyes widen as Newt stands up and shows himself. "I forgot!" I shout. I run to Newt, grab his hand, and run to our destination. The cold wind beats against my face, so I push my Ravenclaw scarf further up to protect me. _How much colder is it going to get?_

As we arrive at our destination, I see Uncle Dumbledore waiting outside of the hut for me. He walks into the hut as we get closer and leaves the door open for us. We quickly enter and shut the door. I shiver and look around for the fire, and as soon as I spot it, I rush to warm myself with its heat.

"You look cold," Uncle Dumbledore says.

I glance back at him and then to Newt, who still has snow in his curly hair. "We got into a bit of a... a war," I laugh.

Newt smiles and walks to stand beside me so he can warm up. "It was a pretty good war," Newt whispers in my ear. I nod in agreement.

"Well, once Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape get here, we shall begin," Dumbledore says. "In the meantime, you two warm up."

I smile at him and continue to warm my body by the fire. "Am I ever going to be able to use my magic again?" I ask suddenly.

"We don't know yet," Dumbledore replies. "We shall see in the future."

I sigh. _That's all I ever get. We'll see... I just want to be normal again_.

_**Thank you all so much for reading. And sorry for posting late, and the fact it is a small chapter. I've been having some difficulty with my app, and school hasn't helped any. Comments are always welcome, and thanks again!** _


	13. A Nice Surprise

**_I am sooooooooo sorry I haven’t posted in awhile. School has been crazy, and then Christmas Break, and having to go places didn’t help. And, sadly, I’ve had a bit of writer's block. But I hope this kinda makes up for not posting sooner, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks!!!_ **

After hours of practicing and studying and repeating, my session is over. The Professors leave, and Hagrid fixes Newt and me some hot chocolate. I sit in a chair, Hagrid size chair mind you, while Newt looks out of the window at the snowy world. As to Hagrid's whereabouts, I honestly don't know where he went.

"Newt," I say after a little while of silence, "do you miss your old time period?"

Newt looks at me, sadness faintly visible on his face. "Sometimes, and other times I could never think of going back."

_ Going back?  _ "So... will you go back one day?" I ask tentatively.

"Eventually," he replies.

"Oh," I mumble. I look into my mug and sigh. "How long until you have to go back?"

"Whenever I catch Grindelwald."

Silence consumes us again, and I'm left to my thoughts.  _ He has his own life where he came from, he needs to go home. But I'm so selfish... I don't want to lose anymore friends, even if he isn't dead he wouldn't be here with me.  _ I hear loud footsteps approach, so I look up to see who it is. Hagrid is carrying Newt's case and smiling.

"Thanks for lettin' me take care of yer animals, Newt," Hagrid says with a smile.

Newt smiles happily back. "Thanks for watching them for me."

"He had your case?" I ask.

Newt nods. "I needed somewhere I knew it would be safe, and where else would that be but here?"

I smile. "You have a point," I say. "But you always keep Pickett on you, right?"

Newt nods. "He has attachment issues."

I smirk. _ So do you,  _ I think to myself. I sigh and look out the window. "It's getting dark."

"You both should be gettin' back," Hagrid advises us. "It isn't always the safest out 'ere after dark."

"Come along, Lottie," Newt says as he puts his cup down and heads for the door.

"Okay." I set mine down on the table and follow behind Newt, saying goodbye to Hagrid as we leave.

The air is just as chilly as it was earlier, but the wind has died down, and we aren't running. The school looks so eerie without the lines of students filing in and out of buildings and passageways. It's going to be even creepier when all the kids are gone for Christmas break. I shudder at that thought. I bump into Newt and stumble backwards.  _ I have got to pay more attention. _

"Lottie? Are you alright?" Newt asks me.

I nod my head, not completely focused. "I... I'm fine."

He gives me a quizzical look and turns around. "You can tell me whatever is bothering you."

I push him and we start walking again. I'm not going to tell him I was thinking about how creepy the school gets when there is no one here. Besides, there are other matters that I should be worrying about. Like Grindelwald, Voldermort (except he isn't my biggest problem), not using my magic, and protecting everyone. That is my biggest concern. I don't want anyone to die because they tried to help me. To me, that just isn't right. It isn't fair. As we approach a side door into Hogwarts, Newt grabs my shoulder and stops me. 

I sigh and turn around to face him. "Newt, it is too cold to stand out here talking," I say.

"Lottie, you've not been yourself lately," Newt starts, "I'm worried about you."

I shrug my shoulders and turn back to the door. "Not now." I open the door and walk in, Newt right behind me. I know I can't avoid him forever, but I don't want any arguments or confrontations right now. I've got too much I have to deal with.

**Two Days Later**

"Goodbye!" Hermione shouts from the train window.

"Bye!" I shout back as I wave.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all wave at Newt and me as the train begins to move. The air is cold and there are small snowflakes falling from the sky. I take a deep breath and look up at Newt.

"Well, it looks likes it's just you and me now."

Newt smiles and turns toward the school. "Let's get back before we both freeze then."

I nod and walk behind him. I feel like the minute we get back inside he's going to start asking questions since I haven’t talked to him much, which is something I'm not really looking forward to. I mean, I shouldn’t be so rude, and he has every right to ask me questions. And I have every right not to answer them.

We finally make it back to Hogwarts and inside where it’s warm. As we walk through the building, there is only the echo of our footsteps to comfort us. There is no laughter, or voices, or even screams. It’s dead silence except for our footsteps. Once we enter Gryffindor’s room, I shuck my coat and sit down by the fire. I curl up in a chair and pick up my book I left out.

“Lottie, there is no one here, and we need to talk,” Newt says.

I cover my face with my book and ignore him.  _ I don’t feel like talking. _ Suddenly, my book is yanked out of my hands and thrown into the fire. “NEWT!” I shout as I stand up.

He looks into my eyes. “I said we need to talk.”

I cross my arms and look away from him. “You better be thankful that wasn’t one Demetri gave me,” I say quietly. I look back at him and sigh. “What do you want to talk about?”

Newt sits down, as well as do I, and puts one leg over the other. “Lottie, you feel distant. What’s bothering you?”

I half laugh. “Really? You threw my book in the fire for that?”

He looks at the fire and frowns. “I’ll get you another one, I promise.”

I smile a little and look up at the sky. “Newt, do you know how many days I spent here with my parents? And how many I had to spend without them?” I close my eyes and try not to think about all those memories.

“No,” he says softly.

“Imagine them being with you one minute, and then the next they’re dead. I didn’t even get to say goodbye. There were no last words to each other, no loving words passed. They were gone. And I was left alone.”

“Not entirely alone,” Newt says. “You have all your friends.”

I open my eyes and look at him. “Yes, I have friends. And I’ve lost one now.” Silence fills the room. I look around the room, waiting for Newt to say something else.

“Lottie, I know a lot has happened in the past several months since we met-”

“And?” I interrupt. 

Newt furrows his brows. “Lottie, I’m just trying to tell you I’m here for you.”

I nod. “I know. And when I need someone to talk to, I’ll talk to you.” I stand up and head for the stairs up to my room. “I’m going to find a book and read. If you need me, you know where to find me.” With that, I rush up to my room and close the door. I look for the book Newt gave me when we first met and read it for the millionth time. It’s so descriptive, and I can’t help but wonder what it must have been like to research all those beasts to make this book.

**Three Days Later**

“Lottie,” someone calls out.

I roll over and pull my blankets around me. “Hm?”

“Lottie, you need to wake up.”

I open one eye slowly and see Newt standing at the door. I roll back over, so my back his facing him, and sigh. “Okay.”

I hear the door shut and I push my blankets off. I slowly get up and get dressed. It’s been three days since everyone left for the holidays, and, to be fair, it hasn’t been quite as boring as I was afraid it would have been. Newt hasn’t asked me anymore questions, and I haven’t brought anything up. However, he did ask me if I wanted to see his beasts, which I could not refuse to answer. For the past three days, I have been helping him take care of his beasts; I’ve been feeding them, playing with them, watching them - they’re all so fantastic and beautiful and magical. And Newt keeps them with him wherever he goes. They’re his family, and he is their family.

As I walk down the stairs to the main room, I hear whispers drifting towards me. I stop at the bottom of the stairs to see Newt standing with his back to me facing the doorway.

“Newt?” I call out.

Newt straightens up and turns around to look at me, a smile on his face. “Lottie, I’ve got something to show you.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Oh?”

He motions for me to walk to him. As I walk closer, I notice he has his hands behind his back, and maybe even a twinkle in his eyes? I shake my head and laugh a little. “Oh, what is it this time?”

“Close your eyes,” he says with a smile.

I look at him for a moment, then shrug my shoulders. “Alright.” I close my eyes and wait for whatever surprise it is he has for me.

“Hold out your hands,” he says joyfully. I sigh and hold my hands out.  _ Now he has me excited. _ I feel something like a long box in my hands. “Open them!”

I quickly open my eyes to see a rectangular box in my hands. As I open it, I realize that it is my wand. But how, and why, did Newt give me my wand? “Newt, where did you get this?” I ask slowly.

“Well,” Newt begins, a small blush appearing on his face, “I have been talking to Dumbledore lately, and he says that he thinks you will be able to use your magic again.” My eyes widen with joy. It’s been so long since I’ve used my magic, and just the thought of using it again makes me ecstatic. “But,” Newt adds, “Dumbledore told me what happened to your old wand.”

I look at the ground and nod. “In order to make sure I couldn’t use my magic, it had to be burned. They didn’t want there to be a way of me using any magic at all.”

“So, that is why Pickett helped me find one just like your old wand.” I look up at Newt and see a big smile on his face. Not to mention Pickett sticking out of his pocket. I walk closer to him and hug him tightly and let go.

“So it’s a Spruce wood with a Phoenix feather core?” I ask jokingly.

“Not to mention it’s 11” and surprisingly swishy flexibility,” he adds.

I laugh. “How did you find one?”

“I told you, Pickett helped.”

As I look at Pickett, who, if he had a bigger head, would be smiling quite proudly. “Thank you, Pickett.” I pat his head gently and smile. “And thank you, Newt.”

“You’re welcome, Lottie.”

“Now…. How do I use it?” I ask, embarrassment all over my face.

Newt hangs his head and chuckles. “This should be fun.” 


	14. The Mirror

“No, that isn’t right,” I mumble under my breath as another spell fails.

“Maybe try thinking about it less,” Newt says encouragingly.

I sigh and put my wand down. “We’ve been going at it all day. I just don’t think I can do anything unless I open my locket.”

Newt becomes silent for a moment. “We need Dumbledore to open it.”

I nod. “Why do you think I haven’t opened it? There’s a spell to open it and only he knows it.” I sit down on the ground and pull my knees to my chest. “I mean, to be completely honest with you, I’m afraid to open it.”

Newt sits down across from me and crosses his legs. “Why?”

“Well… When I could use my magic, it was…” I pause, trying to think of the right word. “It was almost wild. I could control it one moment, and then if I got upset or angry, I couldn’t do anything to stop.” Newt doesn’t say anything, and it worries me.  _ I know I’m a jerk, and rude, and a whole lot of other things, but don’t be afraid of me this far into our friendship.  _ “Newt?” Still nothing. “Listen, Newt, you’ve been friends with me this long, and I don't you want you to freak out about that.”

Suddenly, he grabs my hands and jumps up, pulling me with him. I squeak as he rushes out into the hallway and down the ever changing stairs. I try to stop, but he has such a tight hold on my arm that I can’t do anything but follow him, and by follow I mean try to keep up. As we reach the entrance to Hogwarts, he stops, causing me to bump into him.

“Newt, what’s wrong?” I ask in short breaths.

Newt turns around to me, a smile on his face. “First, I would never freak out about anything that involves you. Second, I wanted to show you something.” He pulls his wand out and waves it about, creating silvery wisps in the air. Just as quickly as the few were created, many more appear, but they all begin to sort of… float away and for a line. “Follow them,” he says.

“Mhm, sure, I’m going to follow the candy floss ( _ cotton candy _ ) looking trail around this place just to make you happy,” I say as I cross my arms.

Newt frowns a bit. “I want to show you something.”

“You can show me, but I’m not playing adventurer all day.”

“I worked hard on this, though,” he whines.

_ Really, Newt?  _ I sigh. “Fine, if it’ll make you happy.” I look at the trail and breathe.  _ Here goes nothing.  _ The trail leads me around the school, and through several secret passages I didn’t know even existed, such as the painting that leads to the kitchen. Finally, we arrive in an empty room, except for one object: a full body mirror. I look at Newt, who has a smile on his face.

“What is this?” I ask him.

“It's called the Mirror of Erised. It shows whoever stands in front of it his or her heart’s desire.”

I smile a little and nod.  _ This sounds intriguing. _ I walk over to the mirror and stand in front of it. I wait for a few seconds, and then I glance back at Newt with his smile on his face. I sigh and turn back around to the mirror, my eyes widen as I see people in the mirror. “Newt, what does this mean?”

“What does what mean?” Newt asks as he walks up beside me.

I look up at him and then at the mirror. “Why are my parents, and you, and Demo, and-”

“Lottie,” Newt begins with a chuckle, “I can’t see what you see.” I stare at him curiously. “The mirror shows you what your heart desires, and if I look into it, it shows me what my heart desires. I can’t see what you desire, but you can tell me.”

“Oh,” I mutter.  _ The mirror shows me what I desire, huh?  _ “Then what does it mean?”

“What does it show?”

“My parents, Demetri, you, Ron, Hermione, Harry, even Uncle Dumbledore. Everyone is standing around me, smiling and laughing.”

“I assume the mirror is showing you what you wish you could have the most.” Newt puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it gently.

My eyes fill with a few tears, maybe not entirely sad ones, but I can’t say they are happy ones either. “I just wish they were here with me so we could all be a big family.”

“You’ve still got the rest of us,” he says softly.

I wipe my eyes and nod. “Yes, and I’m going to keep it that way.” Newt walks back towards the door, and I glance at the mirror before I leave. My parents are smiling at me, a proud and happy smile, and Demetri is giving me a thumbs up.  _ Why can’t they still be here? Although, I guess if my parents were alive, I never would have met Demetri or Newt… _

“Lottie, are you coming?” Newt asks.

I turn around and smile. “Coming,” I say as I walk to him.

Just as the door shuts behind me, I look through the crack of the door at the mirror and see that Demetri has a book in his hands, the same book that I found in his shop. While Newt and I are walking down the hallway back to… wherever we are going, I can’t help but wonder what that image in the mirror meant.  _ If the mirror shows what my heart desires most, then does the book have something to do with all that? Does that book mean something to me, and my past, or my future? Or is it something else? _

Out of my thoughts, I find myself on the ground, Newt standing over me with a smirk on his face. “You need to pay more attention.”

I roll my eyes and stand up. “Shut up,” I laugh.

“Well, you know it is true.”

Newt begins to walk again and I follow behind him closely so I don’t run into anything else. But I can’t quite clear my head from thinking about that book. I never did get to look at the name of it or anything. But for now, I’m just going to focus on relaxing until the break is over and everyone comes back.


End file.
